One hundred Memeories
by Innocent Curruption
Summary: One hundred captured moment between Morty and Falkner. Honorshipping. #06 - Dark Falkner used to be afraid of the dark until he met Morty, because the ghost type user revels in night and the dark and anywhere Morty enjoys being is a place Falkner doesn't mind following him into.


Onehundred Memories

Honorshipping 50 sentences prompt challenges. Morty (Matsuba) X Falkner (Hayato).

* * *

#01 - Air

Falkner loves any sort of flying, but Morty thinks that Falkner looks the most comfortable while flying on one of his bird Pokémon up in the air and in his element.

#02 - Apples

Falkner was just sitting by his lonesome in a field when someone walked up behind him and handed him a leppa berry for no apparent reason; reflecting on it later Morty swears to himself that he only did it because the blue haired boy looked lonely.

#03 - Beginning

Their beginning was an accident that started when Morty saw a blue haired boy walk into the next gym leader's meeting behind his soon to retire father and decided that he'd offer to keep an eye on the child so that his father could work in peace.

#04 - Bugs

Morty slammed Falkner up against a tree with a feral smile and Falkner fully expected to be kissed senceless, but before they can an embarrassed squeak interrupts and they are forcefully reminded that they are supposed to be helping Bugsy find more bug Pokémon as he interrupts them.

#05 - Coffee

The Violet City gym leader is savoring the scent of his first cup of morning java when it is suddenly swiped from his hand by a grinning blond with purple eyes, but before he can get upset with his boyfriend Morty is kissing him and the coffee is forgotten because this is a much better way to wake up anyways.

#06 - Dark

Falkner used to be afraid of the dark until he met Morty, because the ghost type user revels in night and the dark and anywhere Morty enjoys being is a place Falkner doesn't mind following him into.

#07 - Despair

There is a kind of crushing sadness (he knows it is despair, or maybe heartbreak) when Falkner walks into the Ecruteak City gym to see Ensine pressing Morty against a wall; it feels like something has scooped his heart out and filled the empty hole with gaul and bile.

#08 - Doors

Morty is starting to think that someone has cursed the door to his gym with all the bad things that have happen this day that seemed to involve them: Eusine throwing them open to stalk forward and slam him against a wall so he can complain about Morty and Falkner dating, Falkner sliding through them to find him and Eusine in what must appear to be a very passionate embrace, and the slamming of the doors behind Falkner after he raced out with despair and betrayal on his face.

#09 - Drink

The clear stream is sweet and fresh on his tongue as Falkner drinks deep on his way home; the tears on his face from what he has witnessed in Ecruteak City are cold and clammy but they mean so much more in the end.

#10 - Duty

Morty has been raised being told that it is his sacred duty to use his powers to find Ho-oh and return it to Ecruteak City; Falkner holds his boyfriend and quietly murmurs assurances in his ears as the black haired and gold eyed trainer catches the legendary Pokémon because Morty has so much more to live for and Falkner will never forgive the monks of Ecruteak for making his beloved believe that he is nothing without the duty they have set before him.

#11 - Earth

As the air is Falkner's so the earth is Morty's, and Morty is more than willing to show Falkner the beauty of dark shadows and peaceful graves as they wander the routes between Ecruteak and Violet City because he has never had anyone to share this with before who wouldn't run off scared or call him a freak.

#12 - End

The choked out "tell me why I shouldn't end us right here and now" that leaves Falkner's mouth breaks Morty heart, but he ignores the ache to drop down on his knees and swear to the younger boy that it wasn't what it looked like.

#13 - Fall

Morty loves to watch Falkner fly, but sometimes he's too distracted to enjoy the view because Falkner likes to jump off of his bird's backs to free fall through the air; at those times Morty is terrified that one day the bird won't catch him.

#14 - Fire

It's burning through their veins like Ho-oh's sacred flames and the two gym leaders are losing themselves within a fire of sweat, passion, and love for the first time together as they reach their peaks.

#15 - Flexible

Morty thinks that the confused look on his lover's face is adorable as he explained that all he was doing with the string from the bow was checking to make sure it's limber and flexible enough for Falkner.

#16 - Flying

The first time Morty agrees to let Falkner take him flying he spent the entire ride clinging to his boyfriend and threatening to come back and haunt Falkner if the bird drops him and he dies.

#17 - Food

The boys have very different tastes in snacks: Falkner likes fruits, Morty likes sweets, and Morty's ghosts like anything they can fling at each other when their trainer isn't looking.

#18 - Foot

"And why should we walk in the footprints of our ancestors when they clearly had it all wrong since they thought that two people of the same gender loving each other is wrong and a crime worthy of being cast out for?"

#19 - Grave

Falkner admits to Morty one night that the reason that he doesn't enter graveyards is because he's afraid of stepping on the unmarked grave of some poor soul and disrespecting them, nor does Falkner wish to anger the lost spirits by invading their territory.

#20 - Green

The green eyed bimbo flirting with Falkner leans closer and for the first time Morty finds himself wishing that someone would die and not pass on just so he can mock her ghost for trying to take his Falkner away from him.

#21 - Head

Morty ignores Clair's teasing about lightweights and first time drinkers as he lays the head of his drunken boyfriend in his lap and pets the boy's hair softly with a smile on his face.

#22 - Hollow

The boys learn the hard way that the tree they were leaning on is hollow when Morty slams Falkner against it while they are making out only for both of them to fall into the centre of it

#23 - Honor

Falkner's father raised him to have honor; Morty learned his honor on his own, but the boys work around each other's views on honor well enough.

#24 - Hope

Whitney can't help the hope on her face or in her heart when she walks in on Falkner and Morty clearly arguing with each other: Their faces are flushed, their hands are clenched, and their eyes are filled with angry flames.

#25 - Light

A pained groan wakes Falkner up one morning; it turns out that Morty is very much not a morning person, so when the sunlight from Falkner's bedroom window hit his eyes Morty verbally protested being forcibly wakened so early.

#26 - Lost

He was lost - attempting to follow in his deceased father's footsteps - until he met a ghost trainer with blond hair, purple eyes, and who didn't fit the stereotype of ghost type trainers that Falkner's father had taught him.

#27 - Metal

Neither boy's family, or the law itself, will allow them to exchange bands of gold, but Falkner slides a beaten metal band around Morty's wrist as a sign of his promise instead.

#28 - New

These emotions, feelings of happiness, and want, and burning desire, are new to him, yet when he is with Morty Falkner swears that everything is just natural.

#29 - Old

There is a sense of age, of oldness, of years gone by, and a scent of ancient books and candle wax within the Ecruteak gym.

#30 - Peace

Morty eventually admits to Falkner that his gym is so dark because he finds it peaceful, so the next time Morty comes in with a headache Falkner pulls the drapes of his house shut to stop light from getting in before offering his boyfriend a backrub.

#31 - Poison

Some poison type Pokémon have a venom so powerful it can eat through solid rock; the desire between the two boys swallows them alive and consumes them while it slides through their veins so much faster than any poison type's venom could ever do.

#32 - Pretty

Clair is sexy, Jasmine is beautiful, and Whitney is pretty: Falkner can't help but think that none of them so much as hold a candle, not even one of the the crappy tiny birthday cake candles, to Morty when he first wakes up in the morning.

#33 - Rain

He likes walking in the rain, feeling the water coat him and the wind whip as the pure power of nature blocks out or muffles pesky human things like car noises, because it is peaceful; Falkner likes walking in the rain because Morty thinks it;s so peaceful.

#34 - Regret

Morty swears he regrets nothing in his life, yet Falkner catches him often staring sadly up at the tower where that golden eyed boy had caught Ho-oh with a look of longing and regret on his face.

#35 - Roses

They don't need roses or sweet words to show each other how they feel, but sometimes it's appreciated anyways.

#36 - Secret

Falkner and Morty don't tell any other gym leaders that they are together because they didn't want their relationship interfering with their jobs, so it comes as a surprise to both when Lance walked up to them one day before a conference and asked if they wanted to share a room with each other since they were lovers.

#37 - Snakes

The first time Falkner tells Morty he loves him is when Morty is delirious from pain and Ekan venom received from shoving Falkner out of the way of the snake; the next day Morty tells his boyfriend he would take on a whole pit full of snakes for him, and suddenly finds himself being kissed senceless in return.

#38 - Snow

Morty likes the snow because it covers the graves of the dead like a blanket; Falkner hates the snow because it ices over the wings of his birds.

#39 - Solid

Falkner flushes softly when he's pulled forward by his boyfriend only to find himself pressed between a hard wall and a solid chest.

#40 - Spring

The other gym leaders could only watch in bemused silence as the two men interacted; Morty had a strange grin on his face and a spring in his step while Falkner was limping.

#41 - Stable

Neither boy had a stable home, but they have each other and are willing to fight for that.

#42 - Strange

Falkner has seen many a strange thing in his visits to Morty's house, yet it somehow still manages to surprise him when he picks up a candle and it turns out to be a ghost type Pokémon.

#43 - Summer

Jasmine assured her friend it was summer love and would end soon enough, but the steel type gym leader isn't actually shocked when it reaches Yuletide and the two boys are still together.

#44 - Taboo

The priests of both the Sprout and Bell Towers would tell the boys that they are dabbling in forbidden sins and things that are taboo: Falkner ignores them, Morty tells them to fuck off, and both boys stop going to the towers to train.

#45 - Ugly

Many people have said that jealousy is an ugly thing but Morty thinks that his lover is adorable the few times falkner has allowed such feelings to show.

#46 - War

The two men's religions are practically at war with each other but Falkner and Morty are determined to bring them back together one way or another before they die; neither is so foolish as to believe that task to be easy.

#47 - Water

Falkner can't help but moan when he walks into Morty's house one afternoon looking for his boyfriend to see the ghost type expert standing there in only a towel with water dripping down his skin like a venom that spawns oh so many dirty fantasies late at night.

#48 - Welcome

The first time Falkner is welcomed into Morty's house he can't help but think that the place is both beautiful and eerie with its black, purple, and red color scheme and its multiple candles rather than electric lighting.

#49 - Winter

"Sex in the snow was a really dumb idea," says Falkner as he nurses his ill lover back to health, "and don't blame me for your winter cold since you're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants long enough for us to get inside."

#50 - Wood

The boys like curling up in front of Morty's fireplace, but Falkner could do without Morty's Gangar levateing flaming logs and chasing Haunter about with the ignited chunk of wood.

* * *

#01 - Comfort

All his life Morty could only seek comfort from his Pokémon, so it comes as a surprise to him when Falkner wraps his arms around his lover and holds him after Ho-oh is caught.

#02 - Kiss

Whitney is scandalised to find out that Morty and Falkner weren't even dating when Morty stole Falkner's first kiss, but the boys are too busy making out to care what she thinks.

#03 - Soft

There are lots of soft things in the boys lives: the feathers of Falkner's bird type Pokémon, Morty's purple scarf, both of their hair, the touch of Morty's ghosts on either boy's skin, and the black, egyptian cotton sheets on Morty's bed.

#04 - Pain

Falkner never knows why Clair, who is not afraid of anything or one, is absolutely terrified of Morty; Clair never mocks Falkner again after Morty shows her that not all pain is physical, and there is a reason that ghosts are called the Masters Of Nightmares.

#05 - Potatoes

Falkner eventually got used to seeing his lover peel two or three potatoes, cut them into small pieces, sprinkle them with salt, and eat them raw even if he never understands how Morty can stand to eat the starchy veggie uncooked and cold.

#06 - Rain

They make love in the rain to let it wash away their tears and heal their injured hearts.

#07 - Chocolate

"If you knew you were allergic to chocolate then why did you still eat the bloody cake Morty?"

#08 - Happiness

Morty will do anything to protect Falkner's happiness even break a long time friendship; Clair learns this the hard way when she tries to pick on Falkner.

#09 - Telephone

The first time Morty leaves for a ghost type trainer's convention there isn't a day that goes by while he's gone that Falkner isn't picking up his Pokégear and using the phone app to call his lover.

#10 - Ears

Falkner soons learns that Morty has very sensitive ears; the ghost trainer can hear his boyfriend whisper his name wantonly from across the room.

#11 - Name

In Johto everyone knows the gym leader's names, so after all of his years as the Ecruteak City gym leader Morty is used to random fans calling him by name while Falkner is still getting used to it.

#12 - Sensual

Morty is well aware that his bedroom with its black curtained windows, black egyptian cotton sheets, red wood furniture, and many candles makes for a very sensual picture in other's minds, but to Morty it is just home and a place he can share with Falkner.

#13 - Death

Morty never has to worry about his Pokémon dieing because they are ghosts; Falkner's Pokémon are fragile mortal birds, and the bird type master is well aware of the fact that he will have to deal with death eventually as their time expires.

#14 - Sex

Sex has always less about getting off and more about getting closer for the two boys; although, Falkner thinks that the love bites Morty leaves him with are all about possession.

#15 - Touch

It feels like the whisper of silk over skin or the faintest breath of wind, but Falkner swiftly learns to notice when Morty's ghosts are touching him.

#16 - Weakness

"The birds will catch you if you fall," Falkner assures his terrified boyfriend, "and there is no weakness in admitted fear so long as you don't let it control you."

#17 - Tears

Falkner is mortified the first time Morty walks in on him crying, but Morty simply smiles and holds his boyfriend while crooning softly.

#18 - Speed

Falkner let out a whoop as his Skarmory started to dive, and when its speed picked up during its downward spiral.

#19 - Wind

Morty likes the wind as it blows through the trees while Falkner likes the wind as it blows over the wings of his Pokémon.

#20 - Freedom

"There's a kind of freedom to it; a sense of being one of many and many in one as you and your Pokémon move together," Falkner says as he tries to explain to Morty how flying feels.

#21 - Life

Most people consider life over when you die, yet Morty has been seeing ghosts since he was a child; he knows that life goes on even after the mortal form of some people can no longer intake breath or sustain life.

#22 - Jealousy

Morty can't help but laugh at the look of jealousy that appeared on Falkner's face when Jasmine started flirting with him; the boy is just to cute with his pouting lips and affronted glare at their fellow gym leader.

#23 - Hands

Falkner loves Morty's pale, soft hands; especially when they are roaming all over his naked body and filling him with a consuming burning passion.

#24 - Taste

"I want to eat you alive and lick all over you until your taste is permanently stuck on my tongue..." Morty laughs as he croons in his boyfriends ear.

#25 - Devotion

Clair rolls her eyes from her spot at her cousin's side as she and Lance watch the love and devotion on both the flying and the ghost type gym leader's faces.

#26 - Forever

Falkner never promises forever because he knows all too well that everything dies; Morty never promises forever because he knows that only a ghost can give forever, and he can't guarantee Falkner that either boy will become one when they die.

#27 - Blood

Nothing gets Morty's blood flowing faster than seeing Falkner laying naked writhing in Morty's black bed sheets.

#28 - Sickness

No matter what sickness Falkner manages to come down with Morty is always there to care for his little lover, and coax him back to health.

#29 - Melody

To Falkner the many coos, hoots, barks, and other assorted bird calls that fill his gym make a beautiful melody.

#30 - Star

When Morty was a child his mother told him that the stars are the spirits of the people who died without becoming ghosts; He's always kind of believed that she's the star Falkner uses to as a guide when he's flying to Morty's house.

#31 - Home

If you were to pick up Falkner's Pokégear and look up Morty's number in the contact list you would see that Morty's number is labeled home.

#32 - Confusion

Just as his ghost types are very capable of using confusion attacks, so Morty is at causing confusion to those that don't know him with off handed comments and secret smiles; Falkner is by now practically immune.

#33 - Fear

Ghost types are part of the unknown, and people fear that which they cannot know or understand; Morty, as a ghost type master, is used to being feared because of what he works with.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Falkner has no fear of lightning, but he does fear for his Pokémon and that is enough to keep out of the worse of the thunderstorms to Morty's relief.

#35 - Bonds

The bonds between the two are not something that can be represented by a wedding band or a legal document, and neither boy really requires such things; they know that they love each other and at the end of the day that is enough reassurance for the two of them.

#36 - Market

Walking through a sunday market together the two men see groups of young children playing with Pokémon; the scene brings back memories that cause the two gym leaders to smile for the rest of the day.

#37 - Technology

Morty always found it cute how out of touch with technology Falkner is; Falkner just wants to know what Morty means when he says that they can just look up the answers to his questions about a new flying type from Kalos online since the library is closed.

#38 - Gift

When Falkner comes into his gym with a blue scarf wrapped tight around his throat the gym trainers question him about his strange change in style, but all Falkner will say is that he wears it because it was given to him by a dear friend.

#39 - Smile

The flying type master rarely smiles, but he does Morty would swear that it lights up the entire room and lifts all the auras around the boy.

#40 - Innocence

Falkner came into their relationship not only sexually naive, but blind of the true cruelty of the world as well; Morty only plans to let him keep one of those forms of innocence.

#41 - Completion

It's a sense of longing when they're apart, an aching need to see each other and know the other is safe, and an unbeatable compulsion to come together in completion: Love, at least between them, is a strange and frightening thing, but they need it, and each other, to be complete.

#42 - Clouds

The boys can often be found together on top one of their gyms arguing over the pictures in the clouds, and over the first months of their budding relationship their gym trainers often find the two there together when one or more is missing from work.

#43 - Sky

To most people the sky is an untouchable thing, but that is not true for Falkner and his birds.

#44 - Heaven

Morty finds his heaven in a small blue haired gym leader's arms.

#45 - Hell

The ghost type master soon finds that his personal hell is seeing the owner of those arms laying unconscious in a hospital bed bloody and bruised.

#46 - Sun

Ho-Ho is Morty's god and the representation of the sun, but it is Falkner who makes the ghost trainer remember his love of sunrises.

#47 - Moon

Lugia is Falkner's god and the representation of the moon, and yet Morty is the one who teaches the bird master not to fear the night.

#48 - Waves

Neither boy is particularly fond of swimming, so instead they just walk together with their feet in the waves.

#49 - Hair

Morty could spend hours just playing with Falkner's hair; infact, he has done so, and neither boy regretted being late for the gym leader meeting even to this day.

#50 - Supernova

Stars go out in one final consuming blast of glory before they die; the boys would much rather compare their love to the change of seasons or the pull of the tides than things as fragile and mortal as the stars.


End file.
